LittleBigPlanet 3
|modes = Single-player, multiplayer, online multiplayer |genre = Puzzle Platformer, Action |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 |media = Blu-ray Disc |requirements = |input = Gamepad, Touchpad(PS4 Only) }} LittleBigPlanet 3 is the third main video game in the LittleBigPlanet series developed by Sumo Digital (a departure from the original developer Media Molecule) and to be published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 and 3 consoles. With the official release date on November 18th, 2014, the game includes a variety of new features and additions and a new engine that improves the quality of levels on the PlayStation 4 version. It was officially announced at the E3 press conference on June 9th, 2014,http://www.shacknews.com/article/84911/littlebigplanet-3-coming-soon-to-playstation-4 where a trailer and a demo were previewed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymCDdrMKPrYhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuciIx6CyNU Stephen Fry returns as the narrator. Plot Main Article: LittleBigPlanet 3 Story Sackboy is exploring Craftworld when he gets sucked up into a portal, which brings him to another planet called Bunkum. He must then free Bunkum's heroes OddSock, Toggle, and Swoop and defeat the three evil Titans. Features New Characters and Small Toggle.]] Initially revealed at E3, Sackboy would be accompanied by three new characters; OddSock, Toggle and Swoop. Each of these characters have an ability that makes their use unique to the gameplay; in certain areas of levels, one character is required for their ability. They are not limited, however, and can be customized as much as Sackboy can (the amount of which remains the same from the game's predecessor). They also use the same facial expressions. New Playable Characters * Toggle gets his name from being able to "toggle" between Big Toggle, a strongman who exceeds the strength and weight of others, and Small Toggle, who can fit through smaller spaces, walk on the surface of water, and run at faster speeds. * OddSock is a quadruped that runs the fastest of the group and can jump from a wall. A scene from the trailer shows that OddSock could also be mounted by Sackboy, but it is unknown if Toggle could do the same. The feature was removed in the full version of LBP 3. * Swoop is an avian sack-thing that can fly, glide, and carry objects around with her feet. Non-Playable Characters *Newton - The main antagonist in the story. He is voiced by Hugh Laurie. * Nana Pud - The owner of Stitchem Manor who starts your sackperson on their quest. She is voiced by Susan Brown. * Marlon Random - The Creator Curator of Manglewood, who loves the film industry and appears to be a little bonkers. He is voiced by Nolan North. * Pinky - A fiery-tempered queen who is the creator curator of the Bunkum Lagoon. She has a deep hatred for Newton especially. She was voiced by Alix Wilton Regan. * Papal Mache - The tribal creator curator of the Ziggurat, who is allergic to yetis. He is voiced by Peter Serafinowicz. *Zom Zom - A guy who has a costume shop for every theme. He is voiced by Simon Greenall. *Captain Pud - Newton's fabulous father, and is voiced by Lewis Macleod. Quest Givers *Irene - A character with a burger for a head, and a pet bunny named Matilda. She is only known to have a Challenge Room to feed her bunny. She is voiced by Lucy Newman-Williams. *El Jeff - A bird that wants Swoop to join the People's army, and is voiced by Peter Serafinowicz. *Coach Rock - A character who has a strong voice, and gives Oddsock a test of speed. She is voiced by Tara Strong. *Felicia - A news reporter, who seeks out the embarrassing story of Newton, and is voiced by Lorelei King. *Mrs. Elena - A librarian who need help to stop the flood from the library, where they keep Ziggurat's records. She is voiced by Lorelei King. *Dr. Maxim - A character who wants to test his latest invention and is voiced by Peter Serafinowicz. Creator Curator.png|Pinky|link=Pinky Manglewood Creator.PNG|Marlon Random|link=Marlon Random B00w5fhIUAApNO2.jpg|Papal Mache|link=Papal Mache Unnamed Creator.PNG|Nana Pud|link=Nana Pud latest.png|Captain Pud|link=Captain Pud Gallery LBP-Toggle.png|Toggle Lbp Oddsock.png|Oddsock LBP-Swoop.png|Swoop E3-2014-LittleBigPlanet-3-2014-06-09-18-27-15.jpg|The Group LBP3-E3screen018 1402365271 vf1.jpg LBP3-E3screen009 1402365244 vf1.jpg LBP3-E3screen001 1402365226 vf1.jpg Littlebigplanet-3-ps4-featured-image vf1.jpg LBP.PNG|Sackboy's popit when using the Popit Powerup. LBP3.jpg Libiple.JPG|Velociporters Laaaavaa.jpg ok.png Newton.jpg|Newton Trailers LittleBigPlanet 3 - E3 2014 Announce Trailer (PS4) LittleBigPlanet 3 - Gamescom - Create and Share Trailer PS4 LittleBigPlanet™ 3 - Shooter Trailer PS4 LittleBigPlanet 3 Learn About Sackboy's New Adventure LittleBigPlanet 3 - Community-Crafted Launch Trailer References Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Games Category:Ziggurat Category:Manglewood Category:Bunkum Lagoon Category:Featured Articles Category:Articles in need of images